Bleach: War of the Alies
by stellerstar
Summary: After having her reitsu stolen by shinigami Karin is saved by Tosen, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra and is then engulfed in a war against the shinigami and the superhero residents of Kurakura. What will happen?
1. Proloug

Hey.

This is a story that has been in my head for a while. I dont own anything. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**KPOV**

It was dark and I was scared, that's two things I remember from that night.

I was running, I couldn't remember why and I didn't want to think about it, my head hurt way too much.

I rounded a corner, looking back over my shoulder at the same time. Three figures dressed in black followed me closer than they were a few minutes ago.

I was afraid, then, I remember, my breath was ragged and my lungs were on fire. Why was I going slower when I need to be faster?

I looked straight again. I was so far away from my house and the organizations' hideout. I wouldn't make it. My head was pounding and my vision was blurry. I needed a plan, quick. It was dark, and there were a ton of side streets that I knew by heart, that headed towards either places. If I ran fast enough, then I could disappear from their sights and they would be forced to track me by my reitsu, which wouldn't work because mine was nearly gone.

They made sure of that.

Mentally nodding, I took a sharp left around a corner, then another, then a right. I looked back, they were starting to fall being, a few more streets and I would have to duck into the shadows and suppress my remaining reitsu, then I would be home free.

**The thing that would have saved me nearly ended my life.**

I rounded another corner, turning my head straight, when I felt my body hit something and I fell backwards.

**While my reitsu normally, would have warned me of them,**

**it was too low and I was very focused on the black figures.**

**I never even had a warning.**

Blinking, I saw a wall of white and looked up into a face with teal hair, blue eyes, and a hallow mask on his jaw.

**Shit.**

_**Bleach: war of the ALIES**_

_**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Ill try to update another chapter soon as i can!**  
**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but my laptop kept breaking and the internet was broken and crap like that. Anyways heres a new chapter! I hope you like it! :D**

_**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **_

* * *

Karin stared at the man in front of her, and Grimmjow stared at her with a look of annoyance on his face, before putting a hand out and charging a cero.

"Grimmjow wait" said Tosen.

Karin's eyes, which had gone wide, shifted from Grimmjow's cero to Tosen. Grimmjow gave Tosen an annoyed look, but he let the cero fade and stepped back from in front of Karin, letting Tosen move in front of her.

Tosen knelt down and asked "child…can you see us?"

Karin nodded.

Tosen frowned and said "Child, your reitsu is too low for you to possibly be able to see us"

Karin was quite for a moment, then she whispered "That's cuz they took it."

Grimmjow and Ulquarrora looked at the girl curiously, while Tosen's frown deepened.

Distantly they heard the sound of running, but all of them ignored it in favor of looking at Karin.

"Who did?" asked Tosen.

The footsteps stopped in front of them, and Karin turned her head, her eyes wide with fear, and pointed. Grimmjow and Ulquarrora followed the direction with their eyes, while Tosen felt around with his reitsu, shocked with his findings.

"They did"

Hitsugaya, Masumoto, and Konohamura stood glaring at the espada, their hands on their Zanpakuto's.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I posted two in one day! Yay!**

**Please excuse misspelled words. I cant spell. Fact of life. I know this. If you do find a misspelled word, then please tell me and i will do my best to change it.**

**Anyways,**

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. **

* * *

"Karin get away from them." said Toshiro.

Karin looked at him and started shaking, her eyes still holding fear. Tosen looked at the girl and then the young captain, evaluating the situation. After a minute, he got up and walked in front of her, blocking her from the shinigami's view.

"The child is staying with us." He said.

"Tosen! Please give us the girl, she is no use to you!" Said Konohomaru, trying to reason with the ex-captain.

"Grimmjow…do you want to fight them?" asked Tosen.

Grimmjow looked shocked for a moment then game a feral grin and said "Hell yah!"

"Tosen, please, give us the child. We are no danger to her, we just want to make sure that she's safe." Konohomaru pleaded.

"If you are no danger to her…then why does she shake with fear at the mere sight of you? " Asked Ulquarrora, stepping up to stand next to grimmjow. **(A/N: Yah guys, I know that Ulquarrora would never act like this for a mere human, but I need him to have a heart right now so he WILL be a bit OC. But look, he has a heart ^w^ ) **

"I guess theirs no other choice then" said Hitsugaya, his eyes locking on the Espada in an icy glare "Well just have to take her by force." He pulled Hyorinmaru from its seth and went into a fighting stance, the other two shinigami quickly following his lead. They raised their reitsu for the upcoming fight.

Grimmjow grinned even wider, while Ulquarrora's expression remained stotic, as both raised their reitsu to the challenge.

"Masumoto, call for a limit release and tell them to send help quickly" Hitsugaya ordered his vice-captain. She nodded and started talking quietly into her headset, moving slightly behind the two captains.

"Konohomaru-taicho, we need to finish this quickly and get Karin out of here. Theirs no telling what all of this reitsu will do to her." He mummered quietly to the other captain, making sure not to let the Espada know.

Konohomaru nodded at the statement, but quickly focused again when Tosen said "Don't let her finish the call!"

Grimmjow held out his palm and yelled out "Cero!" sending a blast at the shinigami.

They all jumped out of the way, while Ulquarrora sindoed in front of Masumoto, and attempted to stab her in the chest. She saw him and attempted to dodge, but still got stabbed in the arm. Masumoto gave a small flench and shumpoed back. Ulquarrora quickly pointed a finger at her and shot a cero out of it.

"Growl, Haineko!" shouted Masumoto as the cero was about to hit. There was an explostion as the cero hit a wall of ash.

Hitsugaya moved to go grab Karin, but was blocked by a wall of reitsu. He glared at Tosen, but turned back to fight right as Grimmjow sindoed behind Masumoto yelled out "Cero!"

Masumoto spun around and made to move her wall of ash, but another Cero hit it from Ulquarrora, followed by more, leaving her defensless.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" shouted Hitsugaya, swinging his sword in a downwards arc, and sending an ice dragon to block the attack.

Karin flinched at the apperance of the Ice dragon, and gathered herself up. Tosen looked down at her and put a hand on her sholder, both to comfort her, and to keep her from running away.

The fore of the two attackes created a huge smoke screen that Masumoto used to eascape. Ulquarrora quickly found her again, but was intercepted by Komamura.

"Devine punishment, Tengen Myo'o" said Komamura, attacking ulquarrora with an enlarged fist. Ulquarrora jumped back and up into the air. Komamura followed him, landing next to Hitsugaya, who had slid back after blocking one of grimmjow's attack.

The two sides stared at each other, all of them pre-paired to attack. Masumoto reappeared next to her captain.

"Taicho! They are realeasing the limit now and sending reinforcements"

Hitsugaya nodded, releived, While Tosen frowned at the news and felt around with his reitsu, trying to determin how long they had before help got here. Karin jerked back at the tremendous amount of spiritual pressure emmiting from the shinigami, and put her hands on her face.

Tosen stopped his search and felt around Kairin with his Reitsu. There was a surprised look on his face as he discovered that there were spirit particals gathering around her face, and forming into something.

Hitsugaya looked at Karin again making sure that she was still there, not noticing the surprised look on Tosen's face as he also studied the girl, and froze, at what he saw,

"A…mask" he whispered horrified, "A hollows mask is forming on her."

Masumoto and Komamura snapped their eyes to Karin, their faces quickly becoming horrified as well; While Grimmjow and Ulquarrora both looked at her, interested in this development.

Tosen frowned, his own search had proved what the young captain had just said. He wondered, just who this girl was exactly, but quickly turned back to the situation at hand. The shinigami's help was closing in, so it was best to get out of here soon, before they wouldn't be able to.

"Grimmjow, take the child and get her out of here." Tosen instructed, jumping up next to the two espadas.

"Tch. Why the hell should I? What's so important about her?" demanded Grimmjow.

"Because if the shinigami want her so bad then she must be of importance, therefore its stratisicly good to keep her from them." Said Ulquarrora, before adding "plus we work better together"

"Tch." glaring at the two others for a moment, Grimmjow jumped down to where Karin was kneeling. Picking her up, Grimmjow sindoed off.

Hitsugaya made to jump after them, but was stopped at the apperence of Ulquarrora. Swinging his sword, He sent out an Ice dragon, that was destroyed by a cero.

"Tosen-sama…we should finish this. There's no telling what Grimmjow will do to the Child." said Ulquarrora.

Tosen nodded and started chanting a kendo spell, sending out the attack, along with some cero's from Ulquarrora, at the shinigami. The shinigami dodged, but the blasts made a heavy smoke screen, and when It was gone the two Espada had disappeared.

"Damn it!" said Hitsugaya.

* * *

**Hey, so you see that button? Ya know...the one that says "Review this chapter"? Well press it. You know you want to. Presssss itttt!**

**...Press it!**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys!

So sorry about not posting again, it's just that my laptop is in the shop and all of my files are on it.

Plus i'm kind of having writers block. So ill try to update as soon as I can. Again, sorry for the wait.

Ok, so other matters. Im going to try to make the chapters longer, but please be awear that i'm still comming into my writing style, so it may take a while.

Also about the spelling. I CANT SPELL! get over it! I dont beleive that anyone has come out and told me that anything was spelt wrong in the reviews (thank you for that), but i had a friend read it and she griped to me about the spelling. So i'm just going to warn you now.

Also if things are spelt wrong on the first chapters that your thinking i should know, the reason they are not spelt right is becuase I wrote that all out on paper during school and then typed it up without a internet connection. When I was uploading it, I only had a little bit of time to do so, so I didnt worry about the spelling. Ill try to better on future chapters.

Anyways, Thank you for reading my story and sticking with it!


	5. Chapter 3

Hi! Im back! I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH THE LONG WAIT! IM SORRY PLEASE DONT HATE ME *Gets on knees and bow's down*. I didnt mean for this long of a gap! I truley am sorry. I've had this written down on paper for the longest time and I never found time to type it up and then all kinds of crap happened. I am sorry.

But to make up for it, I have finally introduced Ichigo into the story! And...if things work out right, I will be typing up another chapter to post later tonight. No promises though. ^^'

Anyways, I do not own anything in this story except for the plot idea and the tray of cookies that may or may not be introduced later.

Happy Readings and please remember to review.

Also, the spelling and terms should be correct seeing as I had an internet connection to reference stuff. If there is something wrong then please tell me and I will do my best to change it. Thanks!

* * *

"Goddamnit! Why'd I have to take her?" muttered Grimmjow angrily. He stopped sonídoing at a park and looked down at the kid he was carrying. She was pale and had her lips and eyes screwed shut.

"Don't you dare get sick" he growled at her.

"Just surprised" she replied, opening her eyes half way. "Tired." She murmured, laying her head on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Its because your reiatsu was depleted and from the sudden shock of huge reiatsu" Said Tosen, stepping out of the shadows with Ulquiorra.

"How touching" murmured Ulquiorra, referring to how Grimmjow was carrying the girl bridal style with her head on his shoulder.

"Shut up" growled Grimmjow, "What the hell are we going to do with her?"

"Indeed" said Ulquiorra

Tosen was silent for a moment before replying, "Well take her to her home."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at him, frowning slightly at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" exclaimed Grimmjow, " Its just some human brat! Why cant we just leave her here!"

"I am not surprised that you cannot feel it, considering how depleted this girls reiatsu is, but she has a substantial amount of it. More than any normal human should." Tosen replied, his blank gaze trained above the girls head. "Child, can you tell me your name?"

"Karin." Came the sleepy reply, her eyes still closed.

"Okay Karin, I need you to stay awake and tell us directions to your house." Tosen ordered in a stern yet patent voice.

"Okay."

Sonidoing off, the three espada followed Karin's directions, always keeping a lookout for more Shinigami. By the time they landed on the street they had out maneuvered two searching squads and had successfully kept Karin awake due to various shakings from Grimmjow.

"It's a few houses down. It'll be the clinic. " Said Karin, motioning the direction with a wave of her hand, before closing her eyes and leaning into Grimmjow chest.

The espada moved down the road cautiously, looking for more Shinigami. After passing by a few houses, they were met with the sight of a house with the sign 'Kurosaki Clinic' on it, but more importantly, the sight of Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends walking down the street. Upon closer inspection, they realized that Kurosaki was being supported by the big guy, and that the Quincy and the girl were fighting Shinigami.

Tensing, the espada prepared for a fight, and Grimmjow tightened his hold on Karin muttering "What the hell is going on here?" to his fellow espada.

Feeling the tightening of Grimmjow's arms around her, Karin took a quick peek around his arms and with a small gasp, she wiggled out of his grasp and ran towards the group.

"Ichi-nii" she shouted, hugging him.

Ichigo looked down at her and his tired face became relieved , before dropping down to his knees and hugging her back tightly. "Karin! Thank the gods (A/N: FORESHADOWING! ;) ) your safe. I was so scared when you got separated from us."

The espada crept closer to the group, a bit dumfounded by the new revelation, but Tosen muttered something that sounded like "It makes sense considering how much reiatsu she has."

"It also explains the reason that her house has a sign saying 'Kurosaki Clinic' on it." Ulquiorra said dryly, looking at the said sign.

Grimmjow glanced at the sign for a second before flicking his eyes back to the still hugging pair, "How the HELL did we not notice that before?" He muttered.

Neither espada answered the question, wondering the same thing themselves.

Ichigo hadn't looked up as they came closer, and Karin barley opened her eyes, but Chad changed his arm and prepared to defend the two if the espada became a threat.

When they were about three feet away, they saw Ichigo look up at them and heard him murmured a "Thank you", before turning his eyes back to Karin. They saw his eyes widen and a hand move towards her face, and they knew he had finally seen her mask.

"Karin…you…..theirs a mask on you," his face turned from shocked to sad and regretful, his eyes becoming pained.

"Gods Karin, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to become involved in this." came his pained whisper.

Karin opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the appearance of Byakuya and Renji, their powerful reiatsu overwhelming the two's senses.

Ichigo fell so that his arms and knees supported him with hid forehead resting on the ground, while Karin fell fully to the ground and curled into a ball while more spirit particles added to her mask. Both were left shaking and gasping at the sudden pressure pushed on to their bodies.

Renji shumpoed behind Chad and started to attack him, forcing him to move away from Ichigo and Karin.

Byakuya glared disdainfully at the espada before pulling out his Zanpakuto and sending out a wave of razor sharp cherry blossoms at them. The espada were about to jump out of the way but a bright red shield (1) appeared in front of them blocking the attack.

"Nake, Benihime (2)" said a voice and a red arc was sent towards Byakuya, forcing him to Shunpo away.

"Urahara Kisuke" said Tosen, looking at the man.

Urahara smiled from where he had suddenly appeared and brought the hand that wasn't holding his sword up to his had to fix it, sending a shadow over half of his face.

"My….it's been a while, Tosen" he drawled, " I never thought we would meet here….well under these circumstances anyways."

Tosen nodded, "Indeed."

Urahara's eyes snapped up as Suì-Fēng appeared, but did not move as she shunpoed over to where Ichigo and Karin were laying. Right as she got to Ichigo, someone shunpoed in-between them.

"Getsuga Tenshō" said Isshin swinging his sword downwards in an arc, his eyes holding nothing but malice in them.

Suì-Fēng's eyes widened "Shi-"

There was a flash of bluish white and the sound of an explosion as the attack met the ground.

Suì-Fēng reappeared next to Byakuya, no longer in her captains robes and blood running down her arm.

The espada looked at the man questing, seeing as how the man was dressed as a captain and had a captains cloak on his left shoulder.

Ulquiorra looked at Tosen, muttering a small "Who is that?"

Tosen looked at the area where the man was standing and shrugged, " I have no relocation of his reiatsu. Whoever he is, he was not in Seireitei the same time I was."

"Who the hell are you?" Suì-Fēng demanded, her hand holding her shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding for the wound given to her by his attack.

"Their father." he replied, his voice cutting through the battles with its sharp edge and the malice in his eyes growing more pronounced, "Kurosaki Isshin."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and give me suggestions on what you want to happen in the story!

Translations:

(1.) Chikasumi no Tate, or Blood mist shield. Its one of Urahara's defensive moves.

(2.) Nake, Benihime - translation: Sing, Crimson Princess. Or in the English anime, "scream."

REVIEW

V


	6. Author's Note 2

Hey guys!

Sorry for not posting another chapter yet! I'm almost done writing it, I just have to figure out how to write the piece I'm working on. XD

Anyways I wanted to address one thing in the comments about my updating dates and such.

Truthfully I didn't mean not to update yearly like I did. I am going to fix that so that I never do that again. I promise!

Also, I cant really promise any update dates I just want to tell you that the chapters should be posted as soon as I have finished writing and editing them. My mom promises me that were going to have internet this year so it'll be WAY easier to post my chapters. Plus I'll be able to look in the comments and realize that my readers may get mad at me if I take to long to update again. (I'm still in shock that I have readers still. You guys are so (!) amazing!)

Anyways…about the chapters…..I wanted yall's take on how this story should go. I have a few ideas on how I can take this story but I want everyone's opinion before I make it too crazy…

Here are the story options:

- Combine two of my ideas and make this weird fan fiction filled with gods, magic, wars, and other stuff. (maybe a small crossover with XxxHolic and Tsubasa Chronicals) (Also I may give the characters extra abilities to help them in the different kinds of situations.)

- Keep a relatively normal story (no magic, gods, etc.) (…this may take me a while to write)

- I don't care just keep writing.

- etc….. (please pm me suggestions or write them in the comments box)

There's going to be a poll on my page where you can vote for which kind of story you want.

Please vote as soon as possible because I cant post my next chapter until I know what type of story I'm writing.

Anyways you guys are the best! Thanks for all the comments I got on my last chapter!


End file.
